


Preparation

by SecondSilk



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, pre-memory Conor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's punishment challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparation

Connor's father had always told him that life wasn't fair. You made your own way in the world, and played your strengths. What you got in return was your just reward or punishment delivered by whoever decided these things.

The college Room-mate-deciding-committee worked for the powers of darkness. The line between the distinction may be fine in places. But he was sure of where he stood, far away from Brittany Spears or any of 'Brad Jenkins, from Illinois?'s CDs.

The worst punishment he had ever received was being sent to his room. How was he supposed to survive this hell?


End file.
